This invention relates to an expansile device for use in vascular access tracts and non-vascular tracts in the human body and method and more particularly for percutaneous occlusion of vascular access sites in the human body.
Percutaneous access to the blood vessels and organs of the human body for diagnosis and treatment of disease processes has heretofore been accomplished.
Percutaneous vascular procedures are performed involving the coronary, peripheral and cerebral vasculature. These procedures include coronary and peripheral angiography, angioplasty, atherectomies, coronary retroperfusion and retroinfusion, cerebral angiograms, treatment of strokes, cerebral aneurysms and the like. Patients undergoing such procedures are often treated with anti-platelet drugs, anticoagulants such as heparin, thrombolytics, or a combination thereof, all of which interfere with coagulation making it more difficult for the body to seal a puncture site. Various devices and methods have heretofore been utilized, however, they all have had deficiencies, including the use of complicated devices and methods. In addition, difficulties are still encountered in obtaining good seals. There is therefore a need for a device and method for percutaneous access and occlusion of vascular access sites and other puncture sites and natural tracts in the human body which overcome the deficiencies of prior art devices and methods.